Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap
Time Trap ist das zehnte und letzte Buch der Bionicle Adventures-Serie. Geschrieben wurde das Buch von Greg Farshtey. Leider gibt es keine offizielle deutsche Übersetzung des Buches. Einführung In der Einleitung erfahren wir, dass die Matoraner nun endlich in ihren Booten nach Metru Nui zurückkehren. Vakama erinnert sich daran, was für ein harter und langer Weg es hierher gewesen war. Die letzten Nächte hatte er damit verbracht, den Toa Nuva von der Vergangenheit der Turaga zu erzählen, doch als sie nun der Stadt der Legenden immer näherkommen, erinnert sich Vakama an eine letzte Geschichte, die er weder den Toa Nuva noch den anderen Turaga erzählt hatte. ::The sight of the Metru Nui skyline, even as badly damaged as it was, should have filled Vakama with only joy and relief. But there was another emotion mixed with those, one harder to define. There were memories here for him that the other Turaga did not share. Kapitel 1 Wie in allen anderen Büchern der Adventures-Reihe beginnt nun ein Rückblick auf die Geschehnisse vor 1000 Jahren. Matau erklärt Vakama gerade für verrückt, da dieser angekündigt hat, dass er nach Metru Nui zurückkehren werde. Doch Vakama erinnert seine Freunde an die Maske der Zeit, die während des Kampfes gegen Teridax in das Silberne Meer gefallen war und dort vermutlich immer noch liegt. Daraufhin meint Nokama, dass alle Toa mitkommen sollten, doch Vakama erklärt, dass es wichtiger ist, dass sie die Matoraner in Sicherheit bringen. Kurz darauf springt Vakama aus dem Luftschiff ins Meer, um in Richtung Metru Nui zurückzuschwimmen. Schon kurz nachdem er seine Suche begonnen hat, beginnt er den Zweck der Suche in Frage zu stellen. Schließlich konnte die Maske durch die Strömung oder irgendwelche Wasser-Rahi schon überallhin transportiert worden sein. Doch gerade, als er die Suche aufgeben will, fällt ihm unter Wasser eine Stelle auf, an der Pflanzen viel zu schnell wachsen und Rahi längere Zeit bewegungslos, wie tot, sind, bevor sie sich plötzlich doch wieder bewegen. Als Vakama dort herumsucht, findet er doch noch die Vahi und entdeckt einen kleinen Kratzer, durch die Energie aus der Maske herausfließt. Mit Hilfe seiner Hitzekräfte gelingt es ihm aber schließlich, den Kratzer aus sicherer Entfernung zu reparieren und die Maske an sich zu nehmen. Als er jedoch auf dem Weg zurück zu den anderen Toa ist, entdeckt er plötzlich eine Wasserhose, die auf ihn zukommt. Vakama will sie mit Hilfe der Maske der Zeit bremsen, kann ihre Kräfte jedoch auch diesmal wieder nicht kontrollieren und beschleunigt die Zeit stattdessen. Er wird gegen die Große Barriere geschleudert und versucht, sich mit letzter Kraft irgendwo festzuhalten. Plötzlich kommt jemand, der die Vahi an sich nimmt und mit ihr weggeht, doch Vakama ist zu geschwächt, um klar sehen zu können und erkennt den Dieb deshalb nicht. Kurz darauf wird er ohnmächtig und versinkt im Meer. Kapitel 2 Der Schattige hat sehr schlechte Laune, denn die beiden Dunklen Jäger, die er vor kurzem nach Metru Nui geschickt hatte, sind immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt, also wurden sie vermutlich von Toa getötet. Da es sich bei den beiden um den Verräter Nidhiki und den dummen Krekka handelte, ist es kein großer Verlust; dennoch kann der Schattige es nicht akzeptieren, dass jemand es gewagt hat, Dunkle Jäger auch nur zu verletzen. Er sucht Lariska auf, um ihr vorrübergehend die Verantwortung über die Organisation zu übertragen, bevor er sich gemeinsam mit Sentrakh auf den Weg nach Metru Nui macht. Inzwischen kommt Vakama wieder zu sich und wird sich einer merkwürdigen Situation bewusst: Er ist plötzlich nur noch ein Matoraner, und er befindet sich in seiner alten Wohnung. Kurz darauf erscheint Jaller und meint, dass Vakama sich mit dem Aufstehen beeilen sollte, um nicht zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen; immerhin sei heute der Tag, an dem Vakama Turaga Dume die Maske der Zeit übergeben werde. Als Vakama fragt, wo die Toa sind, antwortet Jaller, dass Nuhrii und die anderen Toa gerade – wie immer – im Kolosseum sind und sich mit den beiden Turaga, Dume und Lhikan, beraten, wie man die Morbuzakh besiegen könnte. Vakama versucht zu begreifen, was wohl geschehen war. Er vermutet, dass sich irgendetwas an dem Zeitpunkt geändert haben muss, an dem Lhikan sich damals entschieden hat, entgegen der Prophezeihungen nicht Nuhrii, Tehutti, Ahkmou, Ehrye, Vhisola und Orkahm zu Toa zu machen, sondern stattdessen Vakama, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Nokama und Matau. Denn offenbar hat er ja nun doch beschlossen, den Prophezeihungen zu folgen und die richtigen Matoraner zu Toa zu machen. Vakama überlegt, ob die Vahi möglicherweise irgendetwas in der Vergangenheit geändert hat, oder ob all diese Abenteuer mit seinen Freunden vielleicht nur Einbildung waren. Doch Vakama ist sich sicher, dass er nicht nur geträumt hat. Kapitel 3 Vakama geht nach Ko-Metru und sucht dort Nuju auf. Dieser kann sich zwar noch an Vakama erinnern, aber nur deshalb, weil Vakama das Teleskop in Nujus Maske eingebaut hat. Vakama fragt ihn, ob Nuju irgendwelche Legenden über die Kräfte der Maske der Zeit kennt. Als Nuju sagt, dass Vakama seine Frage präziser stellen müsste, erzählt Vakama ihm, dass Nuju eigentlich ein Toa sein sollte. Nuju lacht ihn aber laut aus und schickt ihn fort. Kurz darauf stürmen Keerakh den Raum und bestrafen Nuju mit ihren Stäben der Verwirrung dafür, dass er nicht arbeitet. Vakama reist in einer Röhre nach Ga-Metru und sucht dort nach Nokama. Diese steckt offenbar gerade in Schwierigkeiten, denn sie hat Experimente mit energisiertem Protodermis durchgeführt, obwohl dies gesetzlich verboten wurde, damit nicht zu viele Toa entstehen können. Nokama erzählt, dass Onewa eine unentdeckte Höhle gefunden hat und dabei von Ahkmou "erwischt" und den Vahki übergeben wurden. Seitdem scheint Onewa ein völlig anderer Matoraner zu sein, verängstigt und paranoid. Vakama bittet sie, ihm bei Forschungen zur Maske der Zeit zu helfen und erwähnt, dass vielleicht auch Matau helfen würden. Nokama erklärt aber, dass Matau vor einem Monat von der Morbuzakh getötet wurde. Während die beiden zum Großen Tempel gehen, um dort die Überlieferungen über die Vahi zu untersuchen, fragt Nokama, ob Vakama die Maske inzwischen fertiggestellt und ob er sie versteckt hat. Vakama bejaht dies und meint, dass sie so gut versteckt ist, dass er selbst nicht weiß, wo sie ist. Nokama ist aber nicht überzeugt und will ihn überreden, ihr den Ort zu verraten, damit sie eventuell einen besseren Ort vorschlagen kann – schließlich war Vakama noch nie sehr gut im Verstecken. Vakama antwortet aber, dass er einmal sehr wohl etwas versteckt hatte, was sie nicht finden konnte, und Nokama erinnert sich lachend daran. Kapitel 4 Während der Schattige und Sentrakh gerade durch die Große Barriere die Kuppel von Metru Nui betreten, kommen Vakama und Nokama am Großen Tempel an. Da er bewacht ist und nicht betreten werden darf, dringen die beiden Matoraner durch einen Geheimgang ein, den Vakama damals entdeckt hatte, als er als Toa Hordika die Rahaga entführen wollte, ohne von den anderen Toa bemerkt zu werden. Während die beiden Matoraner einige Steintafeln im Inneren des Tempels untersuchen, entdeckt Vakama plötzlich eine Steintafel, auf der er das Wesen zu erkennen glaubt, das ihm die Vahi gestohlen hat. Das Wesen heißt offenbar Voporak, und es lebt nur zu einem Zweck: Die Vahi zu finden und den Dunklen Jägern zu bringen. Die beiden brechen erneut auf. Sie werden dabei von dem Schattigen und Sentrakh beobachtet. Der Schattige erkennt, dass Vakama offenbar von einer Illusion umgeben ist, und er beschließt, ihm und seinem merkwürdigen Gefährten zu folgen. Während Vakama und Nokama nach Po-Metru reisen, stellt Vakama fest, dass Nokama einige sehr merkwürdige Vorstellungen zu haben scheint, was es bedeutet, Macht zu haben. Plötzlich werden sie aber von der Morbuzakh angegriffen, sie greift sich Vakama und beginnt zu quetschen. Doch plötzlich greift Nokama ein und packt die Morbuzakh. Zu Vakama's Überraschung schafft sie es tatsächlich, die Morbuzakh zu verletzen. Die Morbuzakh zieht sich zurück und ärgert sich im Stillen darüber, dass bei der Abmachung Schmerzen in keinem Wort erwähnt wurden. Sie beschließt, später erneut einzugreifen. Kapitel 5 Vakama und Nokama betreten eine Höhle. Vakama weiß von Onewa, dass eine Wand dieser Höhle in seiner Realität eingestürzt ist, aber in dieser Realität müsste sie noch vorhanden sein. Vakama tastet sich an der Wand entlang und sucht nach einer Stelle, die sich merkwürdig anfühlt. Plötzlich fliegt ihm jedoch etwas entgegen und setzt sich auf sein Gesicht. Vakama hat das erste Mal seit langem eine Vision: Toa Krakua spricht aus der Zukunft zu ihm, um ihm drei Dinge mitzuteilen. Vakama muss um jeden Preis die Wahrheit finden muss, denn nur sie kann ihn schützen. Wenn Vakama seine Bestimmung nicht erfüllen kann, wird es Krakua nie geben; doch wenn er die Zukunft zerstören muss, um das Böse aufzuhalten, muss er dazu bereit sein. Für seine letzte Warnung erwähnt er sechs neue Helden, die ständig ihrem möglichen Tod entgegenblicken müssen; und Vakama wird derjenige sein, der sie auf ihre Reise schicken muss, obwohl er weiß, dass sie möglicherweise nie wieder zurückkehren können. Doch gerade, als Krakua weiterreden will, nimmt Turaga Lhikan Vakama das Ding aus dem Gesicht, das ihm diese Vision übermittelt hat. Während Vakama kurz mit ihm spricht, sieht er sich um und stellt fest, dass sich mehrere Artefakte und Kanoka-Disks im Raum befinden. Plötzlich nimmt Vakama eine der Disks und schleudert sie Nokama entgegen. Sein Plan geht auf: Die Disk fliegt direkt durch Nokamas Kopf hindurch und die Illusionswelt, in der Vakama sich befindet, löst sich auf. Die falsche Nokama ist in Wahrheit nur ein Visorak. Währenddessen stößt Voporak mit der Vahi zu Sentrakh und dem Schattigen. Als der Schattige die Vahi sieht, begreift er, was hier vor sich geht. Er sagt, dass der Toa nun uninteressant ist und trägt Sentrakh auf, den Eingang zu der Höhle, in der sich Vakama und die Visorak-Spinne befinden, zum Einsturz zu bringen. Makuta Teridax, der sich in der Illusion als Lhikan getarnt hatte, fragt Vakama, wie er herausgefunden hat, dass er sich nur in einer Illusion befand. Vakama erklärt, dass Nokama ein Ereignis zwischen ihr und Vakama erwähnt hatte, das in ihrer Zeit als Toa stattgefunden hatte. Um seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen, hatte Vakama ein weiteres, frei erfundenes Ereignis erwähnt und Nokama hatte behauptet, auch sie könne sich noch daran erinnern. Als Teridax aber nach der Vahi fragt und Vakama antwortet, dass Voporak sie hat, greift Makuta ihn wütend an und Vakama wird ohnmächtig. Kapitel 6 Als Vakama wieder zu sich kommt, schlägt Teridax ihm einen Handel vor: Die beiden werden gemeinsam gegen die Dunklen Jäger kämpfen, bis sie die Vahi wieder in ihrem Besitz haben. Als Vakama den Weg freischmilzt, sehen sie in einiger Entfernung, wie Voporak den Ausgang aus der Höhle bewacht. Als Teridax bemerkt, dass Voporak die Vahi nicht mehr bei sich hat, wird ihm klar, dass auch der Schattige in Metru Nui sein muss. Um Voporak abzulenken, schleudert Vakama ihm einen Feuerball entgegen, doch er löst sich auf, kurz bevor er das Wesen erreicht. Er versucht noch mehrere Feuerangriffe, doch alle kommen zum selben Ergebnis. Schließlich begreift Teridax, dass Voporak die Zeit manipuliert: Um seinen Körper herum vergeht die Zeit sehr viel schneller, sodass alles, was man ihm entgegenwirft, innerhalb kürzester Zeit altert und sich auflöst. Um Voporak schließlich doch ablenken zu können, ruft Teridax alle Rahkshi, die sich in Metru Nui befinden, und lässt sie Voporak angreifen. Kapitel 7 Als Makuta und Vakama sich dem Großen Tempel nähern, erwähnt Teridax die Protocairn, auf denen der Tempel gebaut ist. Vakama, der sich durch die Umgebung wieder an Toa Vhisola erinnert fühlt, fragt Teridax, warum er ausgerechnet ihn zu einem Toa gemacht hat. Teridax erklärt, dass Nuhrii und die anderen fünf Matoraner deshalb auserwählt wurden, weil sie durch ihren schwachen Willen gut von Lhikan kontrolliert und damit optimal eingesetzt werden konnten. Deshalb hat Teridax sich die sechs stursten und streitsüchtigsten Matoraner ausgesucht und Lhikan dazu manipuliert, stattdessen sie zu Toa zu machen. Teridax schickt Vakama in den Tempel, damit er dort auf den Schattigen wartet, der hier vermutlich nach Hinweisen auf die Mächte der Vahi suchen würde. Doch im Tempel befindet sich bereits Sentrakh. Vakama will ihn aufhalten und nutzt seine Elementarkräfte, um einen Ring aus Feuer um den Mechanoiden zu erschaffen. Sentrakh wandelt den Feuerring aber einfach in Stein um und zerbricht ihn. Um Vakama abzulenken, erschafft Sentrakh eine Kugel aus Dunkelheit, die Vakama umgibt. In seiner Zeit als Toa Hordika hat Vakama aber gelernt, wie man mit der Dunkelheit umzugehen hat, und kann sich deshalb befreien. Um Vakama endlich loszuwerden, beginnt Sentrakh daraufhin, ihn in Stein umzuwandeln. Inzwischen ist vor dem Tempel Keetongu erschienen, um Teridax zu bekämpfen. Teridax will ihn mit seinen Schattenkräften fesseln, doch Keetongu kann sich befreien. Er wehrt noch einen weiteren Angriff von Teridax abwehren und auf ihn zurückschleudern. Teridax ist jedoch unbeeindruckt und packt Keetongu am Arm, um ihm mit seinen eigenen wirbelnden Schildern die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Kapitel 8 Voporak ist wegen des ihm sinnlos erscheinenden Angriffs der vielen Rahkshi irritiert, als ihm plötzlich klar wird, dass das möglicherweise nur ein Ablenkungsmaneuver war. Als er den eingestürzten Eingang der Höhle genauer untersucht, entdeckt er das Loch, durch das Teridax und Vakama geflohen sind. Vakama macht sich mit den Kräften seiner Maske unsichtbar, um Sentrakh so zu verwirren und etwas mehr Zeit zu gewinnen. Dann erhitzt er mit seinen Flammenkräften einen Behälter in einiger Entfernung. Währenddessen kann sich Keetongu vor dem Tempel aus Makutas Griff befreien. Dennoch wird er kurz darauf von Teridax besiegt. Als der Makuta überlegt, wie er den gelben Rahi am besten auslöschen könnte, geht plötzlich eine gewaltige Explosion von dem von Vakama erhitzten Behälter aus und Teridax wird weggeschleudert. Vakama, der von der Versteinerung Sentrakhs befreit ist, sieht Keetongu und will zu ihm laufen, als plötzlich der Schattige und Voporak erscheinen und ihn angreifen. Teridax wehrt den Angriff aber ab und beginnt dann mit dem Schattigen zu streiten, wer Vakama töten darf und wer die Maske der Zeit bekommt. Um den Streit noch zusätzlich anzufeuern, macht Vakama den Schattigen darauf aufmerksam, dass einige Teile von Teridax' Rüstung Teile von Nidhiki und Krekka waren. Als der Schattige begreift, dass die beiden Dunklen Jäger nicht von Toa getötet, sondern von ihrem Auftragsgeber Teridax absorbiert wurden, greifen er und Voporak ihn an. Nach relativ kurzer Zeit gelingt es Teridax jedoch, Voporak außer Gefecht zu setzen, indem er ihm mit seinen Vakuum-Kräften die Luft zum Atmen nimmt. Als der Schattige die Vahi gegen Teridax einsetzen will, nutzt Vakama seinen Kanoka-Werfer als Jetpack, klaut die Maske und fliegt davon. Der Schattige will ihm folgen, doch Teridax hält ihn auf und schleudert ihn gegen Voporak, bevor er selbst Vakama folgt. Der Schattige altert innerhalb von Sekunden um Jahrtausende, kann sich aber schließlich aus dem Bereich um Voporak, in dem die Zeit beschleunigt wird, befreien, und er schwört, dass er sich an der Bruderschaft der Makuta rächen wird. Kapitel 9 Vakamas Kanoka-Werfer ist so beschädigt, dass er schon nach kurzer Zeit abstürzt. Doch plötzlich fängt Karzahni ihn auf und zieht ihn in ein Versteck. Die Pflanze erzählt ihm, dass bei ihrer Zerstörung ein kleiner Keim am Leben blieb, aus dem eine neue Karzahni mit den Erinnerungen der alten entstanden war. Karzahni erzählt auch, dass nicht alles aus seiner Illusionswelt ein Trick gewesen war – die Karzahni war auf einen Handel mit Teridax eingegangen und hatte die Morbuzakh in der Illusion gespielt. Karzahni verspricht Vakama die ultimative Waffe für den Kampf gegen den Makuta. Vakama wagt es nicht, gegen Teridax zu kämpfen, weil er glaubt, es wäre nicht seine Bestimmung gewesen, zum Toa zu werden. Karzahni erzählt ihm von einem Mitglied einer geheimen Gruppe, die Mata Nui treu ist; von ihm hatte sie erfahren, dass bei der Wahl der Toa doch Mata Nui alle Fäden in der Hand gehalten hatte: Er hatte die Sterne so manipuliert, dass sie sechs falsche Matoraner als zukünftige Toa prophezeihen würden, und er hatte Teridax dazu manipuliert, die richtigen Matoraner zu Toa machen zu lassen. Auf diese Weise hatte Mata Nui sein Ziel erreicht und Teridax trotzdem glauben lassen, er hätte seinem Bruder einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Aus diesem Wissen schöpft Vakama neuen Mut und er stellt sich Teridax entgegen. Er droht ihm mit der Zerstörung der Vahi, mit der er auch die Zeit an sich auslöschen würde. Für Teridax klingt diese Vorstellung zuerst sehr verlockend, doch als Vakama ihm klarmacht, was für Folgen das für ihn haben würden, lässt sich Teridax mit dieser Drohung schließlich doch dazu zwingen, ihn und die Matoraner zumindest für ein Jahr in Ruhe zu lassen. Epilog 1 & 2 Das Buch endet mit zwei Epilogen. Der erste spielt noch immer in der Vergangenheit und beschreibt, wie Teridax die Matoraner-Kapsel, die die Toa auf ihrer ersten Reise nach Mata Nui verloren hatten, mit seinen magnetischen Kräften aus dem Wasser fischt. Er öffnet sie und befreit den verwirrten Ahkmou aus seinem Schlaf. Er erzählt ihm, dass die Toa alles getan hätten, um Ahkmou alles Gute zu nehmen. Ahkmou hat zwar keine Erinnerungen, aber da Teridax ihn scheinbar gerettet hat, glaubt er ihm seine Lügen. Der zweite Epilog beschreibt, wie die Matoraner 1000 Jahre später wieder auf Metru Nui ankommen und dort von Turaga Dume und Rahaga empfangen werden. Hahli läuft zu Vakama und fragt ihn, ob es noch weitere Geschichten gibt. Doch Vakama antwortet, dass sie die Vergangenheit nun hinter sich lassen und eine neue Zukunft aufbauen müssen.